


flirty meme connoisseurs

by CogAndStar



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chaotic Bisexuals, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance, Texting, Wrong Number AU, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogAndStar/pseuds/CogAndStar
Summary: Akira and Hamuko are both students in high school; Hamuko wrong-number texts Akira with a flirty meme, and it leads to romance.
Relationships: Arisato Hamuko/Kurusu Akira, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	flirty meme connoisseurs

**Author's Note:**

> i have been sucked into Rarepair Hell

**SATURDAY**

**01:10pm** akira kurusu: yo a random number just sent me this out of nowhere

 **01:10pm** akira kurusu: [willyoubetheyeetomyhaw.jpg]

**01:13pm** panther: ...and how did you respond?

**01:13pm** akira kurusu: oh i sent them this

 **01:13pm** akira kurusu: [clownseduction.png]

**01:13pm** panther: goddammit akira

 **01:13pm** panther: did you at least tell them they got the wrong number?

**01:14pm** akira kurusu: i did

 **01:14pm** akira kurusu: and honestly i dont know what you expected at this point

 **01:15pm** akira kurusu: oh shit they responded

* * *

**01:15pm** unknown number: oh shit sorry!

 **01:15pm** unknown number: guess that girl gave me the wrong number :(

 **01:15pm** unknown number: but, i did get a good flirty meme out of it!

 **01:16pm** unknown number: so, all in all, a pretty good deal

**01:17pm** akira kurusu: would you like some more

**01:18pm** unknown number: absolutely!

**01:21pm** akira kurusu: you asked for it

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **01:21pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

* * *

**01:19pm** hamuko arisato: she gave me a wrong number :(

**01:19pm** minato arisato: who

**01:19pm** hamuko arisato: the girl from last night!

**01:19pm** minato arisato: oh yeah her

 **01:19pm** minato arisato: oof i guess

**01:19pm** hamuko arisato: and i even used the “will you be the yee to my haw”

 **01:19pm** hamuko arisato: at least the other person helped replenish my stock!

**01:19pm** minato arisato: stock of what

**01:20pm** hamuko arisato: flirty memes ofc

 **01:20pm** hamuko arisato: you fool

**01:20pm** minato arisato: i am confused

 **01:20pm** minato arisato: you sent a random stranger a flirty meme out of nowhere

 **01:20pm** minato arisato: and their response was to send you some back

**01:21pm** hamuko arisato: yup!

 **01:21pm** hamuko arisato: oh wow they just sent A Lot more

* * *

**01:22pm** unknown number: oh wow!

 **01:22pm** unknown number: that is Quite A Bit of flirty memes

 **01:22pm** unknown number: thank you kind stranger! <3

**01:22pm** akira kurusu: anytime

 **01:22pm** akira kurusu: you ever need flirty memes im your man

**01:22pm** unknown number: i’ll be sure to remember that!

 **01:22pm** unknown number: i dub thee, flirty meme dealer!

**01:24pm** akira kurusu: a title i gladly accept your majesty

**01:24pm** unknown number: yeehaw!

* * *

**03:47pm** flirty meme dealer: your majesty, i am curious

 **03:47pm** flirty meme dealer: permission to inquire?

**03:51pm** hamuko arisato: granted

**03:52pm** flirty meme dealer: art thou a king, a queen, or some other form of royalty?

**03:53pm** hamuko arisato: i am a queen!

 **03:53pm** hamuko arisato: and you, o supplier of flirty memes?

**03:54pm** flirty meme dealer: he/him, your majesty

**03:55pm** hamuko arisato: good to know!

* * *

**03:56pm** akira kurusu: she’s a girl

**03:57pm** panther: who???

**03:57pm** akira kurusu: the wrong number w/ the flirty meme

 **03:58pm** akira kurusu: im her flirty meme dealer now

**04:00pm** panther: why am i not surprised?

**04:01pm** akira kurusu: you love me <3

**04:03pm** panther: tragically, yes

 **04:04pm** panther: keep me updated

**04:04pm** akira kurusu: yes maam o7

 **04:05pm** akira kurusu: actually i can do you one better

* * *

**Akira’s Angels**

**04:05pm** akira kurusu: what’s up fuckers

 **04:05pm** akira kurusu: im a meme dealer now

 **04:06pm** akira kurusu: a flirty meme dealer to be precise

**04:07pm** skull: for real?

**04:07pm** akira kurusu: ye

**04:07pm** queen: Who are you dealing to?

**04:07pm** akira kurusu: someone who got given a wrong number by a girl

 **04:08pm** akira kurusu: she opened w/ a flirty meme

 **04:08pm** akira kurusu: i responded in kind

 **04:08pm** akira kurusu: it developed from there

**04:08pm** crow: Does she

 **04:09pm** crow: Know that you’re not the girl who gave her the number?

**04:09pm** akira kurusu: ofc??

 **04:09pm** akira kurusu: do you really need to ask?

**04:10pm** crow: With you?

 **04:10pm** crow: Yes

**04:10pm** akira kurusu: makotooo

 **04:10pm** akira kurusu: goro’s bullying meeee

* * *

**The Squad**

**04:07pm** hamuko arisato: i have a flirty meme dealer now

**04:08pm** fuu-chan: good for you!

**04:08pm** minato: why are you telling us this

**04:09pm** hamuko arisato: bcuz i am excited and i like to share my excitement with my friends

 **04:09pm** hamuko arisato: fool

**04:09pm** minato: we are both fools

* * *

**SUNDAY**

**10:33am** akira kurusu: *honks horn* meme delivery!

 **10:33am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:33am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:33am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:33am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:33am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

**10:41am** meme queen: delightful!

 **10:41am** meme queen: these are Quality™

**10:42am** akira kurusu: only the finest of memes for you, your majesty

**10:42am** meme queen: i appreciate it!

 **10:42am** meme queen: but i feel like i should be paying you back for these memes

 **10:42am** meme queen: any ideas?

**10:43am** akira kurusu: :thinking:

 **10:44am** akira kurusu: i think talking with you is payment enough

**10:44am** meme queen: sweet talker

 **10:44am** meme queen: also we’ve like barely talked???

**10:45am** akira kurusu: guess my payment will be fixing that!

**10:45am** meme queen: alrighty then!

**10:45am** akira kurusu: :handshake:

**10:45am** meme queen: :handshake:

* * *

**The Squad**

**10:46am** hamuko arisato: hmmmmmmmm

 **10:46am** hamuko arisato: [screenshot.jpg]

 **10:46am** hamuko arisato: thoughts?

**10:47am** yukaricchi: :eyes:

 **10:47am** yukaricchi: seems pretty flirty to me

**10:48am** minato: why are you making me look at you flirt

 **10:48am** minato: it pains me

**10:48am** hamuko arisato: bro, you have no room to speak

 **10:48am** hamuko arisato: you and ryoji have zero modesty

**10:49am** minato: lies and slander

**10:50am** aki: Honestly, you guys do have a lot of PDA…

**10:50am** yukaricchi: yeah

**10:50am** junpei: yup

**10:50am** fuu-chan: agreed

**10:51am** mitsuchan: You could certainly do to restrain yourselves.

**10:51am** ryoji: Hamuko does have a point, babe

**10:52am** hamuko arisato: see! everyone agrees with me!

 **10:52am** hamuko arisato: even ryoji!

**10:52am** minato: betrayed by my own boyfriend

 **10:52am** minato: i cant believe youve done this

**10:53am** hamuko arisato: face it lil bro

 **10:53am** hamuko arisato: You’re A Simp

**10:53am** minato: i refuse

**10:54am** junpei: are we ignoring the fact that minato memed?

**10:54am** minato: is this shocking to you

**10:54am** junpei: yes???

**10:54am** hamuko arisato: nah, minato’s a secret memelord

 **10:54am** hamuko arisato: he just waits to surprise everyone for maximum impact

**10:55am** yukaricchi: huh

 **10:55am** yukaricchi: anyway

 **10:55am** yukaricchi: any developments with your dealer?

**10:55** hamuko arisato: there is now!

* * *

**10:47am** flirty meme dealer: so

 **10:47am** flirty meme dealer: whaddaya do?

 **10:47am** flirty meme dealer: other then get numbers and send flirty memes

**10:55am** hamuko arisato: uhhh school

 **10:55am** hamuko arisato: sorry for the gap, i got distracted

**10:55am** flirty meme dealer: youre good

 **10:55am** flirty meme dealer: what kind of school?

 **10:55am** flirty meme dealer: high school, college, other?

**10:56am** hamuko arisato: second year of high school

 **10:56am** hamuko arisato: wbu?

**10:56am** flirty meme dealer: same

**10:57am** hamuko arisato: oh wow!

 **10:57am** hamuko arisato: that’s really cool!

**10:57am** flirty meme dealer: it is

 **10:57am** flirty meme dealer: do you do any clubs?

**10:58am** hamuko arisato: tennis club and library committee

 **10:58am** hamuko arisato: but i spend most my time just with my Squad

**10:58am** flirty meme dealer: big same

 **10:58am** flirty meme dealer: except im not actually in any clubs

**10:59am** hamuko arisato: is there

 **10:59am** hamuko arisato: a reason for that???

**10:59am** flirty meme dealer: ya im a nasty crimeboy

 **10:59am** flirty meme dealer: so they don’t want me

**10:59am** hamuko arisato: nasty crimeboy?

**11:00am** flirty meme dealer: im bad to the bone babe

 **11:00am** flirty meme dealer: watch this

 **11:00am** flirty meme dealer: *attempts to do a knife trick and fumbles it, killing myself instantly*

**11:01am** hamuko arisato: kjkglsdjgahgjegslfjdkg

 **11:01am** hamuko arisato: oh no

 **11:01am** hamuko arisato: what will i do without my dealer

**11:01am** flirty meme dealer: [thenperish.png]

**11:02** hamuko arisato: [guessilldie.jpg]

**11:02am** flirty meme dealer: please don’t actually die

 **11:02am** flirty meme dealer: i like talking to you

**11:03am** hamuko arisato: well if you insist…

 **11:03am** hamuko arisato: dw i like talking to you too!

**11:03am** flirty meme dealer: good to know

* * *

**Akira’s Angels**

**11:04am** akira kurusu: confirmed, she likes talking to me

 **11:04am** akira kurusu: yeehaw folks

**11:04am** panther: did you need to ask?

**11:04am** fox: Is it not obvious that she would like talking to you?

 **11:04am** fox: You are always a delight to converse with, Akira

**11:05am** akira kurusu: i love u yusuke <3

 **11:05am** akira kurusu: but to answer the question

 **11:05am** akira kurusu: yes, Because Anxiety

**11:05am** panther: fair

* * *

**MONDAY**

**09:23am** akira kurusu: so im curious

 **09:23am** akira kurusu: what’s the story behind you getting the wrong number

**09:24am** meme queen: aren’t you like...in school rn???

**09:24am** akira kurusu: and?

**09:25am** meme queen: understandable, have a nice day

 **09:25am** meme queen: n e ways

 **09:26am** meme queen: there was a party

 **09:26am** meme queen: there was a Very Pretty Girl

**09:26am** akira kurusu: aren’t they all

**09:26am** meme queen: you speak the truth

 **09:27am** meme queen: but yeah, we chatted

 **09:27am** meme queen: asked for her number, and she gave me yours instead

**09:28am** akira kurusu: big oof

**09:28am** meme queen: i mean

 **09:28am** meme queen: i get to talk to you now!

 **09:29am** meme queen: so not an oof at all, actually

**09:29am** akira kurusu: im touched

* * *

**Akira’s Angels**

**09:29am** oracle: [shewashisqueen.png]

**09:29am** panther: jkgjksdalskak

**09:29am** akira kurusu: im gonna fucking kill you

**09:30am** oracle: dad would be very mad at you

**09:30am** akira kurusu: fine then

 **09:30am** akira kurusu: no morgana for you

**09:31am** oracle: how dare you

**09:31am** akira kurusu: repent for your sins

**09:31am** oracle: no

**09:32am** akira kurusu: then no morgana for you

**09:32am** oracle: meanie >:|

**09:32am** queen: You should all be in class right now

**09:32am** akira kurusu: oh shit sorry mako

  
  


* * *

**09:32am** flirty meme dealer: my friend’s yelling at me i gotta go

 **09:32am** flirty meme dealer: ttyl?

**09:33am** hamuko arisato: ofc!

 **09:33am** hamuko arisato: but you better send me some memes, mister

**09:33am** flirty meme dealer: anything for you, your majesty

**09:34am** hamuko arisato: [ifeelappreciatedinthischilistonight.jpg]

**09:35am** flirty meme dealer: As You Should

* * *

**The Squad**

**09:36am** hamuko arisato: this is flirty, right?

 **09:36am** hamuko arisato: [screenshot.jpg]

**09:38am** yukaricchi: yes?

**09:39am** ryoji: absolutely

**09:39am** aki: I am not qualified to speak

**09:40am** hamuko arisato: glad to hear you’re self aware, aki

 **09:40am** hamuko arisato: but also @yukari + ryoji: oh thank fuck

 **09:40am** hamuko arisato: very happy that im not just reading into things

**09:41am** yukaricchi: you’re not babe

 **09:41am** yukaricchi: get it!

**09:41am** ryoji: is anyone else wondering why minato hasn’t complained yet?

 **09:42am** ryoji: i’m actually mildly concerned now

**09:42am** junpei: dont worry hes just asleep

 **09:42am** junpei: [naptime.png]

**09:42am** ryoji: i honestly don’t know what i expected

**09:43am** mitsuchan: You should all be paying attention right now.

**09:43am** yukaricchi: oh no! what are you gonna do, babe, punish me?

**09:43am** mitsuchan: You just lost an hour of cuddling.

**09:44am** yukaricchi: oh shit you’re serious

 **09:44am** yukaricchi: [guessillpayattention.jpg]

**09:44am** mitsuchan: Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the rest of you.

 **09:44am** mitsuchan: If I catch you on your phones in class again, I _will_ execute you.

**09:44am** hamuko arisato: scary :grimacing:

* * *

**12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: incoming memes!

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:14pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.jpg]

**12:16pm** hamuko arisato: once again, very Quality™

 **12:16pm** hamuko arisato: also, i appreciate the Queer™ in the third one

 **12:16pm** hamuko arisato: you are very good at this

**12:17pm** flirty meme dealer: glad you like it!

 **12:17pm** flirty meme dealer: i have experience with being a meme dealer

 **12:17pm** flirty meme dealer: it is one of my many talents

**12:18pm** hamuko arisato: do these talents include humility?

**12:18pm** flirty meme dealer: it is the greatest among them

 **12:19pm** flirty meme dealer: tho the others are pretty close

**12:19pm** hamuko arisato: and what are these other talents?

**12:19pm** flirty meme dealer: crime

 **12:19pm** flirty meme dealer: being bi

 **12:19pm** flirty meme dealer: jesting

 **12:19pm** flirty meme dealer: acrobatics

 **12:20pm** flirty meme dealer: make coffee/curry

 **12:20pm** flirty meme dealer: eat hot chip and lie

 **12:20pm** flirty meme dealer: to name a few

**12:20pm** hamuko arisato: an impressive resume

 **12:20pm** hamuko arisato: also why specifically coffee and curry?

 **12:21pm** hamuko arisato: sounds like a weird combo

**12:21pm** flirty meme dealer: that was my first thought too

 **12:21pm** flirty meme dealer: but it’s actually really good

 **12:21pm** flirty meme dealer: my dad taught me, he runs a cafe

**12:21pm** hamuko arisato: a cafe that does coffee and curry?

**12:22pm** flirty meme dealer: yes ma’am

 **12:22pm** flirty meme dealer: i actually live in the attic it’s sick

 **12:22pm** flirty meme dealer: [attictime.png]

**12:22pm** hamuko arisato: jkfhjksfslfkdl

 **12:23pm** hamuko arisato: do i see a cat in that picture?

**12:23pm** flirty meme dealer: you do!

 **12:23pm** flirty meme dealer: that is Best Boi Morgana

 **12:23pm** flirty meme dealer: lemme get a better picture of him

 **12:24pm** flirty meme dealer: [monamona.png]

**12:24pm** hamuko arisato: he looks very polite

**12:24pm** flirty meme dealer: no he is rude he always makes me go to sleep early

**12:24pm** hamuko arisato: how? he’s a cat

**12:25pm** flirty meme dealer: you have not Faced His Wrath before

 **12:25pm** flirty meme dealer: n e ways

 **12:25pm** flirty meme dealer: do you have any pets?

**12:25pm** hamuko arisato: i do!

 **12:26pm** hamuko arisato: i have a shiba inu called Koromaru

 **12:26pm** hamuko arisato: [korochan.jpg]

 **12:26pm** he is the True Best Boi

**12:26pm** flirty meme dealer: holy shit hes beautiful

 **12:27pm** flirty meme dealer: those eyes…

**12:27pm** hamuko arisato: good!

 **12:27pm** hamuko arisato: you accept the Glory that is Koromaru

 **12:27pm** hamuko arisato: if you didn’t, i would have to block you

**12:28pm** flirty meme dealer: valid!

 **12:28pm** flirty meme dealer: also that would be a tragedy

**12:28pm** hamuko arisato: ?

**12:29pm** flirty meme dealer: me not being able to talk to you

 **12:29pm** flirty meme dealer: ‘twould suck mightily

**12:30pm** hamuko arisato: oh!

 **12:30pm** hamuko arisato: you’re right, it would suck

 **12:30pm** hamuko arisato: i’m glad i get to talk to you!

* * *

**TUESDAY**

**04:03pm** meme queen: could i perchance get your opinion on an outfit?

**04:03pm** akira kurusu: ofc!

**04:04pm** meme queen: thank you!

 **04:04pm** meme queen: [fitpic1.jpg]

 **04:04pm** meme queen: [fitpic2.jpg]

 **04:04pm** meme queen: sorry, no face for you yet

**04:05pm** akira kurusu: “yet”

 **04:05pm** akira kurusu: but also holy shit that’s good

 **04:05pm** akira kurusu: you better get it

**04:05pm** meme queen: jlgdgaldgl thanks

 **04:06pm** meme queen: i absolutely will

 **04:07pm** meme queen: could i...perchance...see one of your fits?

 **04:07pm** meme queen: :fingers_together:

**04:07pm** akira kurusu: sure!

 **04:07pm** akira kurusu: lemme get one together

 **04:09pm** akira kurusu: [thecoat.png]

 **04:09pm** akira kurusu: [thecoat.png]

 **04:09pm** akira kurusu: sorry, no face

**04:09pm** meme queen: jkhgjdka you have no need to apologize

 **04:10pm** meme queen: [iamlookingrespectfully.jpg]

 **04:10pm** meme queen: that coat suits you very well

**04:10pm** akira kurusu: im glad you think so

**04:10pm** meme queen: they just started playing Mr Brightside in this store

 **04:11pm** meme queen: im about to go absolutely off the shits

**04:11pm** akira kurusu: valid

 **04:11pm** akira kurusu: mr brightside is iconic

**04:11pm** meme queen: it really is!

 **04:11pm** meme queen: what music do you listen to?

**04:12pm** akira kurusu: lemme get the link

 **04:12pm** akira kurusu:  spotify.com/link 

**04:12pm** akira kurusu: here ya go

**04:12pm** meme queen: “Funky Fresh Beats To Overthrow The Government To”?

**04:13pm** akira kurusu: ya im a nasty crimeboy remember

**04:13pm** meme queen: jdhgjdkjdlk

 **04:13pm** meme queen:  spotify.com/link 

**04:13pm** meme queen: equivalent exchange

**04:14pm** akira kurusu: ooh “Tunes To Cure Depression”

 **04:14pm** akira kurusu: a solid name

**04:14pm** meme queen: thank you, thank you

* * *

**05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: meme time

 **05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.png]

 **05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.png]

 **05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.png]

 **05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.png]

 **05:29pm** flirty meme dealer: [flirtymeme.png]

**05:30pm** hamuko arisato: i am consistently impressed with the sheer number of flirty memes you have

 **05:30pm** hamuko arisato: like, the fact that you have sent me 4-6 memes a day

 **05:30pm** hamuko arisato: for what, 3 days now?

 **05:31pm** hamuko arisato: and they are all completely new to me

 **05:31pm** hamuko arisato: and they are all Quality™

 **16:31** hamuko arisato: :clap:

**05:31pm** flirty meme dealer: thankee

**05:32pm** hamuko arisato: in fact, i think you deserve a reward for your loyal service

**05:32pm** flirty meme dealer: talking to you is reward enough

**05:33pm** hamuko arisato: sweet talker!

 **05:33pm** hamuko arisato: n e ways

 **05:33pm** hamuko arisato: your reward is pics of that outfit from earlier in action!

 **05:33pm** hamuko arisato: [actionshot.jpg]

 **05:33pm** hamuko arisato: [actionshot.jpg]

 **05:33pm** hamuko arisato: [actionshot.jpg]

**05:34pm** flirty meme dealer: jkjgkdglgk how do you look so good

 **05:34pm** flirty meme dealer: im convinced ur trying to kill me with how good you look

**05:34pm** hamuko arisato: :blush:

 **05:34pm** hamuko arisato: o no you’ve seen through my evil scheme

 **05:34pm** hamuko arisato: is it working?

**05:35pm** flirty meme dealer: very much so

 **05:35pm** flirty meme dealer: wait hold up are you @ the velvet room rn?

**05:35pm** hamuko arisato: owo you know the velvet room?

**05:36pm** flirty meme dealer: i love the velvet room! 

**05:36pm** flirty meme dealer: my favorite restaurant other than my dad’s cafe

**05:36pm** hamuko arisato: jkfkldskla i dont think ive ever met someone who knew about it

 **05:36pm** hamuko arisato: ive always had to be the one to show it to my friends

**05:36pm** flirty meme dealer: same!

 **05:36pm** flirty meme dealer: yo while ur there tell igor and lavenza that i say hi

**05:36pm** hamuko arisato: lavenza? she’s the kid, right?

**05:38pm** flirty meme dealer: yup! 

**05:38pm** flirty meme dealer: i always go to her section when im there

**05:38pm** hamuko arisato: o sick

 **05:38pm** hamuko arisato: i always go to theodore’s or elizabeth’s

**05:39pm** flirty meme dealer: hmm…

 **05:39pm** flirty meme dealer: maybe i should try that next time

 **05:39pm** flirty meme dealer: we might run into each other

**05:40pm** hamuko arisato: ooh that would be fun

 **05:40pm** hamuko arisato: wait how am i supposed to tell them you say hi

 **05:40pm** hamuko arisato: i dont know your name

**05:40pm** flirty meme dealer: oh shit yeah

 **05:41pm** flirty meme dealer: im akira

**05:41pm** hamuko arisato: akira

 **05:41pm** hamuko arisato: i like it!

 **05:42pm** hamuko arisato: ill be sure to pass the message on

**05:42pm** akira/fmd: would your majesty deign to tell her dealer her name?

 **05:42pm** akira/fmd: its only fair, after all

**05:42pm** hamuko arisato: lol im hamuko!

**05:42pm** akira/fmd: a pretty name

 **05:42pm** akira/fmd: it suits you

* * *

**WEDNESDAY**

**07:37am** akira kurusu: good morning!

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **07:37am** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

**07:41am** hamuko!: once again you amaze me with your memes

 **07:41am** hamuko!: what a delightful thing to see right before heading to school

**07:42am** akira kurusu: i live to serve

**07:42am** hamuko!: i have a question

**07:42am** akira kurusu: shoot

**07:42am** hamuko!: what kind of stuff do you watch?

**07:43am** akira kurusu: uhhhhhh i watch a lot of jeopardy

 **07:43am** akira kurusu: i also watch rwby

**07:43am** hamuko!: hmm ive never watched rwby

**07:44am** akira kurusu: we should fix this

**07:44am** hamuko!: we?

**07:44am** akira kurusu: ya

 **07:44am** akira kurusu: we could watch it together

 **07:44am** akira kurusu: like use discord to screenshare it

**07:45am** hamuko!: oh that sounds really fun

 **07:45am** hamuko!: are you free tonight?

**07:45am** akira kurusu: yup

 **7:45** akira kurusu: what’s ur discord?

**07:46am** hamuko!: Spunky#9145

**07:46** akira kurusu: spunky?

**07:47am** hamuko!: it’s a nickname

 **07:47am** hamuko!: and do you really have room to talk, Joker?

**07:47** akira kurusu: i always have room to talk

 **07:47** akira kurusu: im just that talented

**07:48am** hamuko!: [pressXtodoubt.jpg]

 **07:48am** hamuko!: actually im curious

 **07:48am** hamuko!: why joker?

**7:48** akira kurusu: cuz we live in a society

 **7:48** akira kurusu: actually its a nickname

 **7:49** akira kurusu: cuz im so funny

**07:49am** hamuko!: whoever gave it to you

 **07:49am** hamuko!: they were right

 **07:49am** hamuko!: shit i gotta go to school

**07:50am** akira kurusu: same

 **07:50am** akira kurusu: ttyl?

**07:50am** hamuko!: ofc! <3

* * *

**The Squad**

**12:04pm** hamuko arisato: update on the fmd situation!

**12:04pm** junpei: give us the deets!

**12:05pm** hamuko arisato: we’re gonna vc on discord tonight

 **12:05pm** hamuko arisato: we’re gonna be watching rwby

**12:05pm** yukaricchi: oh! that’s cool!

**12:05pm** fuu-chan: all the time i spend trying to convince you to watch it

 **12:05pm** fuu-chan: and all it takes is one pretty boy?

 **12:05pm** fuu-chan: im disappointed in you, hamuko

**12:06pm** hamuko arisato: im sorry i am Weak

 **12:06pm** hamuko arisato: he can Cook, he can Coffee, he can Dress, he can Meme

 **12:07pm** hamuko arisato: he knows Igor!!

**12:07pm** fuu-chan: on reflection, valid

 **12:07pm** fuu-chan: i support you!

**12:07pm** yukaricchi: you have to keep us updated

**12:07pm** hamuko arisato: yeah i will

 **12:08pm** hamuko arisato: im gonna liveblog it in the gc

 **12:08pm** hamuko arisato: liveblog? livetext? whatever

**12:08pm** yukaricchi: Good

 **12:08pm** yukaricchi: get it, hamuko!

**12:08pm** hamuko arisato: ill certainly do my best

* * *

**Akira’s Angels**

**06:53pm** akira kurusu: commencing livetext

**06:53pm** oracle: of what?

**06:53pm** akira kurusu: my rwby-watch w/ hamuko

**06:53pm** oracle: o

**06:53pm** panther: ooh

 **06:53pm** panther: when do you actually start talking?

**06:54pm** akira kurusu: right now i guess!

 **06:54pm** akira kurusu: holy shit her voice

 **06:54pm** akira kurusu: is Adorable

* * *

**The Squad**

**06:54pm** hamuko arisato: oh no i am In Trouble

 **06:54pm** hamuko arisato: His Voice

**06:54pm** yukaricchi: in what way, exactly, are you In Trouble

**06:54pm** hamuko arisato: his voice is sexy

**06:54pm** yukaricchi: ah

 **06:55pm** yukaricchi: f

**06:55pm** junpei: f

**06:55pm** fuu-chan: f

**06:55pm** aki: f

**06:55pm** ken: f

**06:55pm** shinji: f

**06:56pm** hamuko arisato: glad you are all amused by my suffering

 **06:56pm** hamuko arisato: ooh we’re starting the show!

* * *

**09:12pm** hamuko!: that was really fun!

 **09:12pm** hamuko!: we should definitely watch the next season together sometime

**09:12pm** akira kurusu: im glad you liked it!

 **09:12pm** akira kurusu: and yeah we def should

**09:12pm** hamuko!: yeehaw

 **09:12pm** hamuko!: tragically i have homework to do

 **09:13pm** hamuko!: and then i gotta sleep

 **09:13pm** hamuko!: so uhh good night!

 **09:13pm** hamuko!: sleep well!

**09:13pm** akira kurusu: big oof

 **09:13pm** akira kurusu: and you too! <3

**09:13pm** hamuko!: <3

* * *

**THURSDAY**

**10:17am** akira/fmd: oversize load of memes today

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

 **10:17am** akira/fmd: [flirtymeme.png]

**10:20am** hamuko arisato: oh my

 **10:20am** hamuko arisato: that is quite a lot

 **10:20am** hamuko arisato: and they are quite good

**10:20am** akira/fmd: yeehaw

 **10:20am** akira/fmd: do i get a special reward?

**10:21am** hamuko arisato: yes, you do!

 **10:21am** hamuko arisato: [facereveal.jpg]

**10:21am** akira/fmd: i am looking respectfully

 **10:21am** akira/fmd: you are killing me

 **10:21am** akira/fmd: do you understand that, hamuko?

 **10:21am** akira/fmd: you’re killing me here

**10:22am** hamuko arisato: oh no!

 **10:22am** hamuko arisato: how can i fix this?

**10:22am** akira/fmd: send memes

**10:23am** hamuko arisato: alrighty!

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: [meme.jpg]

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: [meme.jpg]

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: [meme.jpg]

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: [meme.jpg]

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: [meme.jpg]

**10:23am** akira/fmd: lo! i am healed!

 **10:23am** akira/fmd: however can i repay you

**10:23am** hamuko arisato: there is no need

 **10:23am** hamuko arisato: your continued life is payment enough

**10:24am** akira/fmd: putting the moves on me, aren’t you

 **10:24am** akira/fmd: but I insist!

 **10:24am** akira/fmd: and i have an idea

 **10:24am** akira/fmd: [facereveal2electricboogaloo.jpg]

**10:25am** hamuko arisato: ooh i like your glasses!

 **10:25am** hamuko arisato: are they real?

**10:25am** akira/fmd: nah

**10:25am** hamuko arisato: why do you wear them?

**10:26am** akira/fmd: a) they’re sexy

 **10:26am** akira/fmd: b) they make me look like less of a nasty crimeboy

 **10:26am** akira/fmd: and c) you’re not gonna hit someone w/ glasses, are you?

**10:26am** hamuko arisato: what are you talking about?

 **10:27am** hamuko arisato: impaired vision is a vulnerability

 **10:27am** hamuko arisato: id absolutely destroy you

 **10:27am** hamuko arisato: zero hesitation

**10:27am** akira/fmd: jkfbgjkfaklfl;a

 **10:27am** akira/fmd: you are delightful

**10:27** hamuko arisato: :blush:

* * *

**FRIDAY**

**12:17pm** akira kurusu: would you, perchance, be free this afternoon?

**12:19pm** hamuko!: i would

**12:19pm** akira kurusu: would you, perchance, be willing to visit the velvet room together after school?

**12:19pm** hamuko!: absolutely!

 **12:20pm** hamuko!: what time, to be precise?

**12:20pm** akira kurusu: uhhhh 4

**12:20pm** hamuko!: it’s a date!

 **12:20pm** hamuko!: i am very excited

 **12:20pm** hamuko!: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:20pm** hamuko!: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **12:20pm** hamuko!: [flirtymeme.jpg]

**12:20pm** akira kurusu: OwO

 **12:20pm** akira kurusu: are these flirty memes…

 **12:21pm** akira kurusu: for me?

 **12:21pm** akira kurusu: as in..like, intended as flirtation?

**12:21pm** hamuko!: yeah, silly

**12:21pm** akira kurusu: :flushed:

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: payback time

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:22pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

**12:22pm** hamuko!: uwu

 **12:22pm** hamuko!: they are much appreciated

 **12:22pm** hamuko!: tragically, i do have to like

 **12:22pm** hamuko!: Do Things™

**12:23pm** akira kurusu: oof

 **12:23pm** akira kurusu: ill keep them coming

 **12:23pm** akira kurusu: so you have something to come back to

**12:23pm** hamuko!: thx <3

**12:23pm** akira kurusu: anything for you, o queen of flirty memes

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

 **12:24** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.png]

* * *

**The Squad**

**12:24pm** hamuko arisato: we’re going to the velvet room after school!

**12:24pm** minato: no were not

**12:24pm** hamuko arisato: i meant me and akira, dumbass

 **12:24pm** hamuko arisato: im not boutta come in here and just Declare we’re all going somewher after school

 **12:25pm** hamuko arisato: that’s not my style

**12:25pm** minato: press x to doubt

 **12:25pm** minato: x

**12:25pm** aki: X

**12:25pm** ryoji: x

**12:25pm** yukaricchi: x

**12:25pm** junpei: x

**12:25pm** fuu-chan: x

**12:25pm** ken: x

**12:25pm** shinji: x

**12:25pm** mitsuchan: X

**12:25pm** hamuko arisato: mitsuru?? memeing??

**12:26pm** mitsuchan: It’s more likely than you think, Arisato.

**12:26pm** hamuko arisato: Who Did This

 **12:26pm** hamuko arisato: Who Taught Her Memes

**12:26pm** minato: me

**12:26pm** hamuko arisato: if her memes weren’t calling me out rn

 **12:26pm** hamuko arisato: i would be so proud

**12:27pm** yukaricchi: there’s something more important than mitsuru’s memes rn

 **12:27pm** yukaricchi: Give Us Details, Hamuko.

**12:27pm** hamuko arisato: ominous

 **12:27pm** hamuko arisato: but he asked me like 10 mins ago

 **12:27pm** hamuko arisato: we’re meeting up at 4

**12:28pm** yukaricchi: is it a Date?

**12:28pm** hamuko arisato: yes

**12:28pm** yukaricchi: does he know this?

**12:28pm** hamuko arisato: yeah i sent him flirty memes after

 **12:28pm** hamuko arisato: and clarified that i was, in fact, flirting

 **12:29pm** hamuko arisato: also, i explicitly said it was a date

 **12:29pm** hamuko arisato: i’m not an amateur

**12:29pm** yukaricchi: Good

 **12:29pm** yukaricchi: Get It, Hamuko

**12:30pm** hamuko arisato: I Will

* * *

**Akira’s Angels**

**03:57pm** akira kurusu: IT’S HAPPENING

**03:57pm** panther: We Know

 **03:57pm** panther: you have been telling us about it

 **03:57pm** panther: Since She Said Yes

**03:58pm** oracle: simp

**03:58pm** akira kurusu: tbh i cant even be mad at you

 **03:58pm** akira kurusu: ur right

**03:58pm** oracle: oh wow he admits it

**03:59pm** panther: good for him

 **03:59pm** panther: he’s self-aware

**03:59pm** akira kurusu: jkfgljakfl she’s HERE

 **03:59pm** akira kurusu: see y’all later im boutta woo a lady

**03:59pm** skull: let’s go Joker!

**03:59pm** panther: get it, akira

**03:59pm** oracle: simp

**03:59pm** queen: Good luck!

**03:59pm** fox: Joker does not need luck; he has skill.

**03:59pm** noir: you can do this!

**04:00pm** akira kurusu: thanks for the support

* * *

**The Squad**

**06:47pm** hamuko arisato: I Am Swooning

**06:47pm** yukaricchi: how’d it go!!

**06:47pm** hamuko arisato: see my previous message

 **06:47pm** hamuko arisato: also we’re meeting up tomorrow to watch more rwby

**06:48pm** yukaricchi: fuck yeah!

**06:48pm** junpei: yeehaw

**06:48pm** mitsuchan: Congratulations.

**06:48pm** minato: why are you telling me

**06:48pm** ryoji: ignore him i didn’t let him nap on me

 **06:49pm** ryoji: good job, hamuko!

**06:49pm** minato: traitor

**06:49pm** hamuko arisato: fool

* * *

**06:50pm** akira kurusu: post-date memes!

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

 **06:50pm** akira kurusu: [flirtymeme.jpg]

**06:50pm** hamuko!: you treat me so well xo

 **06:50pm** hamuko!: i don’t think i’ve ever been happier someone didn’t give me their number before

**06:51pm** akira kurusu: and ive never been happier to get a random number text

 **06:51pm** akira kurusu: <3

  
 **06:51pm** hamuko!: <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> the glasses bit was inspired by/stolen from [this tumblr post.](https://personaparadise.tumblr.com/post/620026455313842176/he-likes-em-feisty-thats-why-shes-his-dazzling)  
> that blog has some more good Pegohamu stuff!
> 
> if you wanna see other stuff i do, check me out on [tumblr!](https://cogandstar.tumblr.com)
> 
> cya!


End file.
